


Flesh, Bone, & Beskar

by poetinmyheart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of War, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence, eventual tragic backstory, mask kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetinmyheart/pseuds/poetinmyheart
Summary: You're a wanted ex bounty hunter, running from the same law you once protected. Once you get the Mandalorian on your side, everything changes.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/You, The mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/ Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> hey all! this was previously uploaded as Meet Your Match, but I didn't like the name of it and decided to reupload. 
> 
> thank you for reading!

Nobody ever knew the real you.

You left a different version of yourself with everyone you met, a different chapter to the never ending novel of your life. Nobody was ever able to get close enough to learn more than they needed to know, and you never stuck around long enough to show them. It was easier this way, honestly. Being a bounty hunter was reason enough to keep your identity secret. Being a WANTED bounty hunter was just the extra incentive to be as discreet as possible. You always worked better alone, anyways.

You had spent the last few months hitching rides to different planets in a variety of sectors. You found work where you could, helping repair engines and tending to the local farms. You had a different story for every person who met you, a lie to cover your tracks and hide your identity. It would be too dangerous to even give a hint about your identity, so you moved under the guise of a woman running from home, who needed the credits to get away from an abusive partner. You never gave enough information to be suspicious, and never enough information to be reported. As long as you did your work and collected your credits, most locals would look the other way as you left, swearing to never mention your visit again.

Currently, you were on Kaller, in a farming community bordered by looming, cold mountains. You had found work helping herd the livestock of some local farmers. Once your work was done, you quietly collected your credits, thanked them for the work, and trekked your way into the mountains for shelter. You knew better than to stay with someone, or stay at an inn. Too many people could see you. You weren’t worried about getting yourself hurt or caught; it was hurting anyone else that concerned you.

It was the early hours of the morning when you stirred from your sleep. Even under your blankets and in your sleeping bag, your breath came out in puffs and you rubbed your legs together for heat. The morning light started to creep into the cave where you’d hid, making the grey stone turn pink as the sun began to rise. You had already started hearing the birds chirping, and your body was forced to wake up, even though your tired, stiff limbs ached for more rest. 

You loved mornings. There was something about being up before the rest of the world and rising with the sun that made you feel safe. It made you feel open to the world. It was just you, the sun, and the fog that hung low in the mountains. It was as if nature could look into you and you into it. There was nothing to hide with nature.

Eventually, you uncurled yourself from the ball that you slept in and quickly folded your blankets. It had already been a few days since you had been on Kaller, and there was no doubt that other bounty hunters would be on their way already to collect a check with your name on it. It was safest to move now, while the world was still drowsy and waking up.

You packed your blankets into your rucksack quickly and pushed them down before shoving your few items on top of them. You had slept in your clothes and boots, so you were ready to move at a moment’s notice. You lifted the rucksack onto your back and did a once over of the cave. You ran your foot along the dirt, removing all footprints and evidence of your brief visit. You made it look like the dirt had never been slept on, never moved, never altered. 

The world was still quiet and the world was still sleeping when you left the little cave. You began walking through the mountains, taking quiet, precise steps over rocks and away from the scarce patches of grass. If your calculations were correct, you could be back at the shipyard by dusk. By then, everyone would be going home for the evening, and most bounty hunters wouldn’t risk getting lost in the mountains just to get some credits. 

Your walk through the mountains was quiet and uneventful. You stopped a few times to drink water and to eat a handful of berries you plucked off a bush. You checked your map, and you were doing well on time. You might even be able to hitch an earlier ride, if you were careful enough. You were able to memorize the schedule when you landed with a ship carrying cargo and supplies. Another cargo ship was leaving this evening, heading for Malastare to deliver more wood and mining supplies. If you could hitch a ride with them, you could hide there for a few more days before moving again. Maybe someday you could settle down on a planet desolate enough that no bounty hunters even dare try and hunt you. 

You sighed as the thought of living a life of complete solitude crossed your mind. As much as being alone had served you well, you liked to help people, and you couldn’t do that as a wanted woman, forever running from the same law she once worked for. 

_I shouldn’t have even tried to take that bounty,_ you thought to yourself as you walked slowly and quietly through the forest, your boots crunching the rocks underneath. _I should have let it go to someone else, someone who could handle turning in a child._

A child. A wanted alien child that had a large bounty on his head. Everyone was after this child, it seemed like, and as far as you knew, he hadn’t been found.

Again.

He hadn’t been rediscovered after you tried to rescue him. Even the thought of your actions made you roll your eyes. A bounty hunter, rescuing….a bounty? Going rogue? Who would do such a thing, risk their life, their belongings, their entire credibility as a person on rescuing a child?

You. You did such a thing.

You had faithfully worked with The Guild for months when the child’s tracking beacon was given to you. You had successfully completed numerous quests before, and this one shouldn’t have been any different. All you had to do was go to Arvala-7, find the bounty, and bring him to the client alive. It should’ve been a cut and dry mission, completed within days, and you could’ve been well on your way to collecting another bounty with your reputation still intact.   
It should’ve been easy.

Looking down at the crying, alien child with wide eyes and big ears wasn’t easy, however.

He was so small. And green. An alien, of course, but with such wide, innocent eyes and small noises coming from him, you found yourself wondering what he could’ve gotten himself into to have such a price on his head. He stared up at you from his floating crib, and you carefully reached out a finger for him to touch. He reached up, wrapping his wrinkly, green fingers around your index finger, and something overcame you. You felt a deep pang in your chest and you inhaled deeply, but it didn’t lessen the pressure you were overcome with.

You felt the need to keep him safe. 

You could feel the fear rolling off him as he looked up at you with huge, dark eyes. You stared back at him, taking in the features of his tiny face and body, wrapped in brown, dirty robes.

“Why do they want you so bad, kid?” You whispered to him, extending your hand into his crib for him to explore your palm with his hands. 

He looked up at you and tilted his head, letting out a small murmur that made you smile. 

It was then, staring down at this child as the bodies of his captors lay dead around you, that you made your choice. You quickly rushed him back to your ship and once inside, began plotting a way to save the both of you. You had friends in the Outer Rim territories, and they would be glad to shelter you and the child as you figured out where to go. You could live there safely until you figured out what to do next. You knew the risks: you would be hunted. You would probably be killed. 

Deep within you, you knew you were doing the right thing. You had never felt this way with other bounties. A voice in the back of your mind told you that he was in danger still, and as you looked over your maps for a place to go, you could hear the distant rumble of more ships landing. They were coming to collect the same bounty.

With the flip of some buttons and some navigation, you were in the air and speeding away when you looked back at the child.

He stared up at you, tilting his head to the side and studying your face. You turned back to navigate your way out of the system when your ship lurched forward, throwing you against the control panel with a grunt. Violently, your ship began to drift down, gaining momentum and groaning with the pressure. Alarms began to ring from the hull. A quick look over your control panel showed a sudden change in pressure, and suddenly, your ship was being propelled to the ground where you once parked. There was no time, and you quickly reached for the child as the metal of your ship collided with the rocks and sand below. He reached a hand for you before your ship finally bent to the will of the ground, and you were tossed away from him and the ship crumbled around you. You felt the back of your head slam into a wall and with that, you were subjected to unconsciousness.

When you woke, vision blurry and breath shaky, you were among the wreckage of your own ship. You sat up and your head throbbed painfully, but you looked around for the child desperately. As you moved the scraps of metal off your legs, you saw the cuts and felt the strain on your wrist, which was swollen and stiff. Still, you moved the metal off your body and dug through the wreckage. 

The noise of a distant ship’s engine caught your attention, and you saw two ships taking off, speeding away from you in the direction of Nevarro. You scrambled out of your own debris and stood, watching as they entered hyperspace. You were stranded with only your transmitter. You fished it from your pocket, examining the shattered screen. It worked, however, and you quickly contacted Greef Karga, the member of the Guild who sent you on your missions.

“Karga,” you sputtered as his image projected brokenly above the pad. “My ship got shot down, I had th-”

“You weren’t turning him in,” he said flatly, hands crossed in front of him. 

You stared back down at his image. “I-I, wha-”

“The Client’s ships saw you heading to the Outer Rim instead of Nevarro,” he said, expressionless. “The Client is not happy about it. They’ve been tracking your progress with this bounty, girl. You chose a big enemy.”

You let out a short, uncertain laugh. “You’re kidding,” you exhaled. “Karga, you’re kidding me, I-”

“I wish you the best,” he said, a touch of sadness to his tone. “You’ll need all the luck in the world now.”

With that, his transmission sputtered and disappeared, leaving you alone in the desolate, sandy nothingness.

That was the last you had heard from him. You left your transmitter there among the wreckage to avoid being tracked, and you salvaged what you could from the wreckage before walking in the direction of the nearest village. 

This has been your life for weeks now. Moving, and hiding, and working. You had caught bits of conversation in the cantinas about a rogue hunter, now wanted and on the run. You left before anyone could even suspect your involvement. You had seen the ships of fellow hunters in the ports you frequented, and you knew it was only a matter of time before you were either caught, or they forgot about you.

The sun was starting to sit low in the sky and you could hear the conversations of the locals as you approached the shipyard. As you exited the woodline, you fastened your scarf around your face and put your gloves on. You merged your way into the street and apologized as you made your way over to the parked ships. You could see the cargo ship still loading pallets of supplies and you walked quickly in the direction of the workers.

When you were about halfway there, the harsh and sudden sound of blaster fire made you cower behind a stack of wooden boxes. The first shots were followed by screams of the locals, and then more shots from the strip around you. Quickly, you reached into your holster and drew your blaster, holding it tightly as you peeked over the side of the box. There was a group of men walking the strip, blasters in hand.

“Mando,” they called, their voices echoing off the steep walls. “Where are you? Where’s the kid?”

You watched silently as they paced the strip, scanning the area. You heard two heavy footsteps as someone you couldn’t see stepped forward. There was just silence as you held your breath.

“Where is he, Mando?” One of them called out. You crouched and moved forward slowly, balancing your weight to not make noise. 

There stood the Mandalorian. Like, THE Mandalorian, adorned in beskar armor and staring down the rough looking group of men. You had only heard about him from other members of The Guild. He preferred to work alone, and he was the best bounty hunter that you knew of. He said nothing as the men stared him down.

“You’ve pissed a lot of people off, Mando,” one man said as he stepped forward. “We’re not the only ones looking to feed our families. If the Child doesn’t come with us, there’s going to be more bounty hunters that come after you. How long can you run?”

You felt the anxiety stirring in your chest, the need to act and do something making your heart race. You peered at the few hunters on the dock; there were six of them, all with blasters, and all after the Child. You wondered if it was the same one you tried to rescue all those months ago.

A different man stepped forward suddenly, and the Mandalorian drew his weapon faster than you could blink. Each man scrambled to get their weapons out and pointed. If the Mandalorian had fired, they would’ve been dead before their safeties were off. The men looked around chaotically, itching for a fight, but the Mandalorian stood still, weapon drawn, silent, stoic. They looked to each other, hands shaky as they anticipated the first move.  
It was one of the men who shot first. Before his finger had even let go of the trigger, he was clutching his chest with his other hand, mouth gaping as he fell backwards. Blaster fire erupted once again. You switched your safety off and watched, crouching low behind the boxes. It was only when a grenade was rolled forward that you sprang into action, aiming your weapon at a man and firing a quick shot to his leg. As the other men turned to look your way, the grenade detonated, sending them, and the Mandalorian to their backs. The sudden explosion made the deck below you shake and you tripped, feeling the fading rumbles of the explosion in your chest.

The poor aim of the grenade meant that the pier and the cargo boxes took the brunt of the blow. You moved to your feet quickly and walked quickly to the end of the row, peeking through an open spot where a box once stood. The Mandalorian laid there on the pier, stirring slightly. 

You moved forward with your weapon drawn, placing yourself between the bounty hunter and the men. They weren’t moving, but weak groans were slipping from their lips.

“I can cover you,” you whispered over your shoulder, dropping your blaster slightly. “But I need you to get me off this planet.”

A quick look behind showed the Mandalorian slowly rising to his feet, groaning quietly. 

“Please,” you whispered, hoping the desperation in your eyes and voice was enough to convince him.

He inhaled deeply and then his knees buckled beneath him. You moved to catch him and you braced his back with your leg, moving him back to the ground. Maker, he was heavy. 

You put your blaster back into the holster and with a deep inhale, you hooked your arms under his and pulled. Even with your chest pressed to his back, you struggled to clasp your hands together and drag his limp body to his ship. Going up the ramp was even harder, and you found yourself breathing heavily and cursing under your breath. Your legs were tender and sore by the time you were able to set him down in the hull, but you still moved quickly to shut the door and lift the ramp.

In the few minutes it took for you to drag the Mandalorian to his ship, the men outside were rising to their unsteady feet, arms outstretched to balance themselves. Some locals were coming back to the dock to see what the commotion was. You caught the final glimpses of them as the door settled into place with a thud and a hiss.

You crawled up the ladder quickly and with the press of some buttons and the pulling of a small lever, you felt the ship’s engine purr and wake up. You lifted the ship off the pier and once in the air, you immediately increased the speed of the thrusters. They rumbled and roared underneath you, and the evening clouds blurred outside the window as you left their atmosphere. Soon, you were greeted by the dark, empty tunnel of space.

You didn’t know where the Mandalorian needed to go next, but you knew you had to get far away from Kaller. You entered the coordinates for Tatooine and sent the ship into hyperspace.  
In the silence of space, you leaned back in the pilot’s chair and you sighed. You unfastened your gloves and your scarf, taking a deep breath as you set them on the floor beside you.

_I can’t believe you rescued the Mandalorian,_ you thought to yourself. _The one and only Mandalorian. What the fuck are you gonna do when he wakes up again?_

You rubbed your eyes and pulled your legs into the chair. For now, you were safe. You could rest.

You would handle the Mandalorian when he woke up.


	2. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//flashbacks to war in this chapter
> 
> again, this was previously posted as Meet Your Match but I reuploaded it under this new title. thank you for reading!

Space is too silent.

You sat in the cockpit and looked out at the vast, never ending streaks of stars that whizzed by the ship, faster than you could even imagine. You kept checking the navigation controls and adjusting the ship when needed, but you still had a few hours to go and you were getting restless. There was only so much you could do as you waited.

The Mandalorian had still been unconscious when you last checked on him. You carefully checked for a pulse, and his breaths could still be heard through the helmet. You found some spare, raggedy blankets tucked away in a small closet, so you laid one under his helmet and draped another over his body. It was far too small to even cover his legs, but you figured it was better than nothing. You took a different blanket and settled into the cockpit again.

Staring blankly into the tunnel of stars, you felt the tiredness of the day tugging on your limbs. Truthfully, you were a little scared of falling asleep on a stranger’s ship. What if he woke up before you? What if you didn’t hear him climb up to the cockpit and he found you, a wanted woman, sleeping in his ship, flying away to another planet?

Still, as you thought of the endless ‘what-ifs’, you thought about how easy, how nice it could be to curl up on the floor, close enough to the door that any footsteps would surely wake you up. 

You’ll hear him if he wakes up before you, you thought to yourself. He’s wearing a beskar suit, for Maker’s sake.

You looked back to the small navigation screen. There was still a few hours before you’d land, and if he did wake up, you would be able to hear him. You’d feel his footsteps throughout the ship before he even got to you. 

With a small sigh, you took the blanket and unfolded it as you slid down the wall to the cool floor. Adjusting your position so your foot was right in front of the door, you laid back and rested on the floor, staring up at the dull metal ceiling. 

_You’ll hear him when he wakes up,_ you reminded yourself as you closed your eyes and wiggled your arms to hold the blanket as close to your body as possible. It was just warm enough for you to be content, and you dozed off to the silence in the cockpit.

-

You knew this was a memory. A nightmare, even. A flashback to the past that you never could quite escape from, no matter how far you ran.

You opened your eyes to a grey sky, streaked with smoke and exhaust from passing ships. You could feel the dirt and rocks against your skin as you worked your elbows back and propped yourself up, blinking and taking in your surroundings.

It was Prakith. It had been years since you had been here.

With uncertain breaths, you looked around at a ruined planet. Homes were still smoldering with the remnants of flames. The ground was littered with possessions of the locals who had long since fled their small village. You could feel a weight pressing on your chest as you were reminded, once again, of a battle that you were caught in the middle of.

With the flames and embers still crackling nearby, you pressed your hands into the ground and rose to your feet. You could see the deep ruts in the grass and mud from the tanks that had desecrated the land and ran its people away. You took a few trembling steps forward to see the rest of the village. 

It seemed like most of the townsfolk had evacuated. Their footprints were still embedded in the dirt where you now walked. 

There was a gentle breeze, and it carried the scent of burning wood and mud. You rubbed your nose, trying to get the smell away and out of your memory as soon as it had come. 

Behind you, there was the sound of a small sniffle. Your hand was on your blaster and you had turned around immediately to face the source of the noise.

You were met with a child. A human girl stood in front of you, with her hair tangled and matted with dirt. Her pants were torn and the bottoms of them were caked in mud. She didn’t have any shoes on.

You knew who she was; a victim of a war that she didn’t fight in, a war that didn’t involve her or her people. You could never shed her face from your memory, and peering into her eyes made your chest swell with grief.

She stared up at you and you took a small breath, pressing your lips together tightly.

“You came back,” she said, stepping toward you. You immediately put your blaster away and fell to your knees, clasping her hands in your own. You bit your lip hard to stop it from quivering. The weight on your chest grew heavier as she peered into your eyes, and you swallowed the lump in your throat.

“You came back,” she repeated, lifting a small hand and pressing it to your cheek. A small gasp left your lips the same time a tear fell from your eye, and you leaned your head into her hand, pressing your cheek to her palm. You squeezed your eyes shut, breathing heavily and trying to calm your racing heart. You felt her other hand press to your cheek. You opened your eyes.

She stood directly in front of you, somehow expressionless and full of sadness at the same time. 

“I’m sorry,” you said quietly, sniffling and placing your hands over her own. She stepped closer to you and pressed her forehead to your’s. 

You both held still like this for what felt like hours. In the ruins of a village you couldn’t pronounce the name of, you shared a moment with the ghost of your past. You could feel her dirty palms pressing against the backs of your hands. You could smell the blood that had long since stained her clothes. 

You knew that this wasn’t real, but you swore you could still feel her hands touching yours when you were pulled back to consciousness.

-

You jerked your head straight and it knocked against the ship’s floor with a small bang. With a groan, you reached a hand behind your head to press against the tender spot, and you rubbed it as you opened your eyes and blinked up.

This time, you weren’t met with the ceiling of the ship. You were met with the big, black eyes of a small, alien child.

Your eyes went wide and you grabbed him, mouth agape as you both stared at each other. He cooed and titled his head. He smiled, in his little weird alien way, and you smiled and let out an incredulous laugh.

“Well, shit,” you said, sitting up and cradling him with his back on your thighs. “How’d we both make it this far?”

He answered with another small coo, and you gave him your hand. He wrapped his small hand around your index and middle fingers, exploring the ridges and calluses. 

You couldn’t believe it. Part of you believed that you were actually still dreaming, still fast asleep on the floor of a stranger’s ship.

The sound of distant, quiet footsteps tore your attention from the child to the door. You had just enough time to scramble back, holding the child carefully, before the door opened. 

You held your breath as the Mandalorian stepped in quickly, his helmet peering down at you and the child. You looked back up at him, eyes wide and unable to read his body language. It was silent for a few seconds as you both stared at each other before the child made a small gurgle, breaking the silence.

“Give him to me,” the Mandalorian said, his voice sounding harsh through the helmet as he put his hand on his blaster. 

You took your hands off the child, lifting them in surrender.

“He came to me,” you said shakily. “I didn’t take him.” 

The child waited a moment before looking up at the Mandalorian, tilting his head. When it was clear he wasn’t getting off your lap, the Mandalorian had his gun drawn and aimed at you within a second.

“Who are you?” he asked, unmoving.

“I’m just a bounty hunter,” you said, nervous now that he was awake. He loomed over your position on the floor. “I got us off Kaller-”

“I know,” he muttered. “What coordinates did you put into my ship?”

“To Tatooine,” you said quietly. “I needed to get as far away from there as possible.”

After a few more seconds of silence, he lowered his blaster and holstered it again. You let your hands fall to the floor, but didn’t move more than that. He took a few steps and then settled down in the pilot’s seat, his back to you. The child crawled off your legs and shuffled over to him. With gloved hands, the Mandalorian picked the child up and set him in the copilot’s chair.

It was quiet again as he looked over the control panel, adjusting a few levers but never leaving hyperspace. The child looked at him and then out the window, the streaks of stars reflecting in his dark eyes.

“I can pay for your fuel,” you found yourself saying suddenly, voice unsure. “Once we’re on Tatoo-”

“I know who you are,” he said loudly. His voice seemed to echo off the walls of the ship, and it made you want to cower into the wall. He stood suddenly and faced you again.

He fixed his helmet on you and you stared back at where his eyes should be. You felt like prey, caught in the trap of something that may or may not be dangerous. 

“There’s a pretty big bounty on your head right now,” he said. You didn’t know what you could say, so you looked away to the wall.

He looked at the kid and sighed, sitting back down in his chair, facing you this time. His long legs were stretched out in front of him and he leaned back slightly.

“Some people were saying that you tried to save the kid first,” he said, jerking his helmet slightly to the child, who was now looking back and forth between you both. 

“I did,” you mumbled, turning back to look at him. 

The Mandalorian said nothing. You couldn’t tell if he was looking at the child, the control panel, or you, and the thought of him silently observing you made you blush. You ducked your head a little and looked to the side.

“Thank you.”

His sudden statement of gratitude made you look back at him.

“You, uh,” he mumbled. “You saved my ass back there. I mean, I probably had it covered, but you helped out so...thank you.”

You took a moment to think over his statement. “You’re welcome.”

He turned back to the control panel and hit some switches, taking the ship out of hyperspace. He turned the navigation controls off and with some beeps and the faint groaning of the engines, the ship turned to a new path.

Suddenly, you were nervous. “W-where are we going?” You asked, gripping onto the wall as the ship made sudden and quick turns.

“I have a job to do on Dagu,” he replied over his shoulder. 

“What about Tatooine? It’s not far, and I’ll be out of your hair, I can pay you a-”

He cut you off, looking over his shoulder. “You’re a wanted person. There’s a ton of bounty hunters there already. You’ll be turned in immediately. It’s safer with me.”

You stared at the back of his helmet. 

“Listen, I work better alone, a-”

“Not anymore,” he said again, louder. He sounded frustrated to have to be arguing this with you. “We’re both wanted criminals. If you go off on your own, you will be caught. You can only run for so long before someone finds you.”

His statement makes you close your mouth and look off to the wall again. He was right, and you knew it. More bounty hunters would be searching for you now, especially after the gun fight on Kaller.

“What do you want from me?” you asked, standing up and taking cautious steps to the only open chair left. You sat down and looked back to him. He didn’t turn to you when he spoke.

“Well, I know you’re strong,” he said. He gripped the steering device and navigated his ship down to a planet. “But, I also know you’re good with the kid, and I can’t watch him all the time.”

You scoffed. This time, he did turn to look at you.

“I’m a bounty hunter, not a babysitter,” you replied, cocking your head.

He hummed under his breath and faced the windshield again. As the ship entered the atmosphere, the metal rattled and the three of you shook in your seats, adjusting to the pressure. 

“How about you do both?” he asked once the ship was drifting through some clouds. You could see the terrain down below grow nearer.

 _This man really thinks I’m a kriffing babysitter,_ you thought to yourself, rolling your eyes. _I saved his ass and he thi-_

“In exchange, you’ll be safe,” he said quietly, turning slightly. His voice sounded softer when he spoke.

The cockpit fell into silence again as he looked forward and carefully landed the ship. The impact made you jerk a little in your seat, and you braced yourself against the edge of the control panel. He flipped some switches and you heard, and felt, the engines shut down. The baby looked out the window and then at the Mandalorian, his ears tilting to one side in question.

The Mandalorian turned to look at you. You peered back at his visor.

“Okay,” you replied, nodding. “I can do both.”

“Good,” he said, the softness gone from his voice. He stood up and you watched as he left the cockpit. You shared a confused glance with the child before slinging your bag over your shoulder and picking him up. You followed the sound of metal scraping against itself and found the Mandalorian slinging his rifle along his back and attaching some packs to his side.

“What now?” you asked, standing close to the wall to avoid being in his way. He finished clipping one last thing to his belt and he turned to you.

“We have a bounty to find.”


	3. Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all! for reference, this chapter takes place in Season 1, right before Chapter 7: The Reckoning.
> 
> ch. warnings: masturbation
> 
> thank you for your kind comments and thank you for reading. 💛

The vagabond life always treated you well. Even before you had to do it to keep safe and evade capture, not being tied down to one place was nice. You enjoyed the freedom to travel as you saw fit, camping underneath the stars on distant planets and listening to waves crash in the oceans on others. This was a life that had blessed you with many great experiences.

Standing knee deep in brisk, muddy water was not one of those great experiences.

It was cloudy on Dagu, which made the trek through the swamp even more unpleasant. You swatted at the bugs that flew too close and tried to keep up as best as you could with the Mandalorian. 

He hadn’t said a word since the ship landed and he told you to come along. It was almost an uncomfortable silence; you longed to speak, to learn more about him, but he said nothing. Instead, in the silence, you thought about your exchange on the ship. 

_He says it isn’t safe, but I haven’t been caught yet, so it can’t be THAT unsafe. I’m good at hiding._

_If we get to a larger planet, I might be able to slip away still._

_Why does he want to work together?_

When you finally came to a muddy path at the edge of the water, you sighed and stepped out. Your wet pant legs and boots felt even colder when the wind rushed past. You wrapped your arms around yourself to create some heat and followed him closely, his tracking fob still beeping quietly on his hip.

“Who are we looking for?” You asked, breaking the silence. You tried to sound happier than you felt. 

“Someone that’s supposed to help the Child,” he replied, never turning to face you.

“Do you know who?”

“No.”

“Well, what are they supposed to do?”

The Mandalorian didn’t answer. His stride shortened as he came to another waterlogged area and immediately stepped in, the water reaching his knees. You grimaced and stepped in behind him. 

“I’m trying to find a safe place for him to stay,” he finally muttered. “He’s still being tracked down.”

You hummed under your breath and glanced down at his hip, where the Child sat in his satchel, rocking back and forth with each step.

You both fell into a comfortable silence, content on listening to the water splash and ripple around you both.

After a few minutes in the water, you came to the edge of the basin. You followed his footsteps out of the water and into the sparse treeline. You cringed as the water squished between your toes. Your socks were soaked inside of your boots.

The Mandalorian slowed his pace to check his tracking fob. It flashed in a consistent pattern now, and in silence, he walked forward. 

This forest was quiet, you learned. Really, the whole planet was quiet. You could hear birds chirping softly in the distance, but you never saw them. The forest was desolate but serene as you followed behind the Mandalorian, the few scattered sticks snapping underneath your boots. 

Within minutes, you came upon a shack, held together with twine and rusty nails. It seemed abandoned, with the only sign of life being a pile of smoldering logs and muddy boots left outside the makeshift door. You took a step forward, but the Mandalorian swung his arm in front of you, stopping you.

“Wait out here with the kid,” he muttered, tilting his helmet down to you as he spoke. He lifted the satchel over his head and held the strap out for you. You grabbed it with both hands before he turned and walked up the short path to the door. 

You rolled your eyes and looked down at the Child. He was staring at you, cocking his head to the side. You slung the strap over your head and settled it on your shoulder.

“Damn, kid,” you cursed, smiling down at him as you rolled your shoulder, getting comfortable with the new weight. “You got heavier. What’s he feeding you?”

He giggled and you walked over to a tree, sitting down at the base of it and easing him out of the satchel. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, just looking around at the forest before reaching down and touching a tiny hand to the soft dirt. He turned to you and tilted his head again, followed by a coo.

“What?” you asked, taking your rucksack off and setting it beside you. “You hungry?”

The Child perked up and smiled. You opened your rucksack and dug around inside for your food. You pulled out a handful of nuts and held it out for him. He looked down at your hand, and then back at you before making a questioning noise.

“What, you don’t like nuts?” you asked, staring at him incredulously. “They’re good for you!”

He murmured and stared back at you. You sighed and popped a few in your mouth, putting the rest away. 

It fell silent as the two of you waited for the Mandalorian. There was faint talking from inside the shack, just far away enough to not catch any phrases. The Child stared up at the tree branches swaying, blinking when the breeze drifted by you both. You shivered and he looked at you. 

“You’re real lucky, y’know,” you said, leaning forward. “I wish I could be carried around in a little bag all day.” You stuck a finger out and pressed it oh so gently against his nose, making him giggle again. You leaned back against the trunk of the tree with a sigh, looking back to the shack.

It was quiet, with just the soft sighs from the Child and the wind whistling through the trees to fill the silence. You took a deep breath and closed your eyes, relishing in the few moments of stillness.

You felt a soft hand touch your arm, and you opened your eyes and looked down. The Child was climbing his way up into your lap. He wiggled himself across your thighs and finally stopped when his back was pressed to your belly. You laughed and looked down at him. He was already staring up at you.

Your moment of peace was interrupted by the creaking of wood. You both looked up to see The Mandalorian leaving the shack alone and walking to the tree where you sat. You blinked and stared up as he got close and stared down at you. The Child cooed and stretched his hands up to his father.

It was then, sitting on the ground and looking up into the metal helmet of the Mandalorian, that made you realize something:

He made you feel _incredibly_ small.

“Well?” you asked, your voice uncertain. “What did they say?”

He sighed and you held the Child carefully as you rose to your feet. You settled the satchel over your shoulder again. 

“He doesn’t know of anywhere he can stay,” he said, unmoving. “He can’t stay here. He needs to be with his own kind, but..” his voice trailed off as he tilted his helmet down to look at the Child. “..I don’t even know what his kind is.”

The Mandalorian reached a hand out for the Child and you stilled. The Child, who was still in your arms, reached a hand out to grab the Mandalorian’s glove. He wrapped his little claws around it and made small noises. You looked down at where their hands met, one gloved hand against one alien. The Mandalorian’s hands were so much bigger than the Child’s. You wondered what they looked like under his gloves and armor.

“We need to get back to the ship,” he said, breaking you from your train of thought. “It’s going to be dark in a few hours.”

You nodded, willing the thought from your mind, and settled the Child back into the satchel. You followed behind the Mandalorian back through the swamp. The water felt colder this time against your damp clothes, and you shivered and crossed your arms again, rubbing your hands along your biceps.

The Mandalorian was quiet again as you both walked back to the ship. You stared at the back of his armor, watching your reflection wade through the water close behind. While the walk through the swamp had left you soaked and irritated, it seemed to have no effect on the Mandalorian. He seemed calm and collected, unphased by the same water that left your pants and boots drenched.

When you finally stepped back onto land, the sun was setting, creating deep shadows between the trees. You were shivering harder as you followed him up the muddy path to the ship. While he hit some buttons to lower the ramp, you looked at the Child. He glanced up at you as you reached in to pull him out. You squatted and set him at the base of the ramp.

He looked at you before flashing a toothy grin and waddling up the ramp behind his dad. You smiled and rose back up. You took one long stride up the ramp before your boot slid on a slick spot of mud left from the Mandalorian. You fell hard, the entire front of your body slamming against the metal.

Almost immediately, you felt tears of embarrassment sting in your eyes and you groaned. You rolled onto your back and blinked them away, feeling the ache from the fall already in your chest and head. You heard footsteps and you quickly pushed yourself up to your elbows.

“I’ll be there in a minute,” you said over your shoulder. “I slipped.”

You stood and faced the Mandalorian, who was staring at you from the top of the ramp.

“I’m okay,” you said breathlessly, your cheeks burning with embarrassment. You walked past him quickly onto the ship and set your rucksack down in the cramped hallway. With your back to him again, you heard the ramp raise up again. He made his way up the ladder and soon after, you felt the hum of the engines underneath your feet.

_Way to fucking go,_ you thought to yourself with a huff as you shrugged your dirty jacket off, slinging it onto one of the many boxes that lined the hall. _It’s day one and you’re already wiping out in front of him._

When you turned back to the ladder, you came chest to chest with the Mandalorian. 

“Fuck, you scared me,” you gasped, pressing a hand to your chest. “I didn’t even he-”

‘You’re hurt,” he interrupted. You stared up into his visor.

“Oh, I-I’m fine, I just slipped,” you assured, shaking your head as you looked away.

“No,” he replied. “You’re bleeding.”

With wide eyes, you glanced over your body, scanning yourself for blood. Your hand settled on your cheek and you could feel the fresh cut along your jawline. You looked at the spotting of blood on your fingers before rubbing at the wound gently.

A metal squeak pulled your attention to the Mandalorian, who was reaching into a cabinet and pulling a first aid kit down. He placed it on top of a crate and popped it open. You watched as he dug through it and found a bacta packet and a bandage.

You scoffed. “I’ll be fine.”

Instead of answering you, he paused, unclasping his gloves and taking them off. You stared at his hands as he picked up the bacta packet and ripped it open. It was hard to imagine the Mandalorian as a human under all of his armor. His hands were tan, caloussed and worn down. They were…pretty, in the strange way that hands are. You were still staring at his hands when he squeezed a drop of bacta onto the tip of his index finger and moved back to you. 

His hand rose quickly, and before you could stop yourself, you grabbed his wrist, inches from your face. Your hand was absurdly small in comparison to his. He didn’t move, and your eyes drifted from his wrist up to his helmet.

“I can do it.”

Your breaths sounded erratic in the silence that fell in the hull. The Mandalorian didn’t stir from his position, and you didn’t loosen your grip on him. You reached out with your free hand to grab the bandage from the first-aid kit when he spoke.

“Let me help you.” 

His words stopped you, and you glanced back up to his helmet. You could feel him staring at you, even without seeing his face. His voice was so soft and pleading, a stark difference to his armored body. You stared into the visor where his eyes should be. “Please.”

There was a pause before you released his wrist slowly, dropping your hand back to your side. He lifted his other hand slowly, keeping it level with your chest. You glanced down at it. God, he was so close to you. You wanted to explore his hands, run your fingertips over his, and trace the lines that littered his palms. You were still looking at his hands when he spoke again.

“May I touch you?” 

You looked back up to him and you could feel your heartbeat quicken. You swallowed and nodded gently.

His fingers brushed the side of your jaw gently, turning your head to the side. You tried to hold your breath and keep still as he held you like that, his other hand spotting the bacta on your wound. You could hear his breaths through his helmet, the slight, almost nonexistent whisper of air that made a small _hiss_ as it came and went. His hands were unbelievably gentle, holding you steady but never pressing too hard or hurting you.

He let go of your jaw to reach for the bandage and his fingers worked quickly before he was smoothing it over your wound. You finally let out the shaky breath you were holding in and he moved his hands away, turning to close the first aid kit. 

The hull fell quiet again. You ducked your head to your shoulder as you felt your cheeks get hot, unsure if it was from embarrassment or from the tender moment you shared. He put the first aid kit back into the cabinet and walked to the ladder. He put his hand on it before pausing, turning to face you.

“The ‘fresher is through that door,” he said, jerking his head to the side. “You can shower...if you’d like to. I know your legs got wet from the swamp today.”

He climbed the ladder and you heard the door to the cockpit open. You called out a _thank you_ for him before you heard the door close again. You stood up, butterflies stirring in your belly as you turned to the refresher.

-

The hot water felt incredible against your cold skin. You stood there in the stream of water for a few moments, relishing in the warmth and letting the water heat your body. You let your head tilt back, letting the water rush over your hair. To be honest, you couldn’t remember the last time you had showered in an actual refresher, and it felt wonderful to finally rinse the dirt from your body. 

You worked your fingers through your hair and rubbed them against your scalp. Standing under the constant stream of hot water gave you time to think over your experience with the Mandalorian.

 _For someone who’s supposed to be the toughest warrior in the galaxy...that was really sweet of him,_ you thought to yourself, working your soap over your body. You sighed as your hands drifted over your belly and stopped between your thighs.

You couldn’t remember how long it had been since you had last touched yourself, and with your eyes closed and the water steaming up the room, you dipped two fingers into your folds. You exhaled quietly and let your head rest against the wall as you ran your fingers over your pussy, feeling your slick cling to your fingers. You traced around your clit and your mouth fell open, letting your breaths mix with the steam.

A sudden knock at the refresher door pulled you from your moment with a gasp.

“I brought you a towel,” the Mandalorian called, his voice muffled. “It’s by the door.”

“T-Thank you,” you replied loudly, your voice high. You cleared your throat and turned the water off. 

_Maybe later,_ you thought, wringing the water from your hair and stepping outside the shower. You opened the door slowly and grabbed what he had left for you, shutting the door quickly once you had it all inside. You unfolded the towel and wrapped it around yourself, hugging it tightly. 

You ran your hand across the fogged mirror, leaving streaks from your fingers. You stared at your reflection, taking in the bandage on your jaw and looking over yourself. You looked worn down, even with your cheeks flushed from the shower and the dirt washed from your skin.

You got dressed in the refresher, stepping into a comfortable pair of pants and slipping a large shirt over your head. You worked the towel through your hair until it wasn’t dripping wet anymore. You did a once over of the refresher, making sure your stuff was collected and you weren’t leaving a mess for the Mandalorian. You opened the door and the cool air of the ship met your feet.

You walked over to the ladder and climbed up, the metal frigid against the bottom of your feet. The door to the cockpit opened and you walked in. The Mandalorian was working at the control panel with the Child in his lap. They both turned slightly at the sound of the door, and the Child greeted you with a smile. You smiled back softly and settled into the copilot’s seat.

There was a moment of silence before you decided to speak. “Thank you,” you said, tucking your hair behind your ear. “I, uh..I really appreciate you letting me use your shower.”

The Mandalorian didn’t say anything, but he continued to press buttons and make adjustments. You shrugged at the Child and sighed.

There was the sound of static before a hologram message flickered into view. It warped and sputtered before it came into full view. The Mandalorian turned his head to look at the familiar face that you both knew.

“My friend,” Greef Karga greeted. “If you are receiving this transmission, that means you are alive.”

Your back straightened and you felt your stomach twist as Karga continued to speak. You looked at the Mandalorian, who was motionless. The hologram reflected off his helmet.

“The man who hired you is still here,” he continued, his hands on his hips. “And his ranks of ex-Imperial guards have grown.”

You stared blankly at the hologram as he continued, explaining how they have gained control over his city. You looked down at the Child, who was also looking at the hologram with confused eyes.

“If you would consider one last commission, I will very much make it worth your while,” he said, his arms crossed against his chest. 

Your eyes darted back to the Mandalorian, barely paying attention to the remainder of the message. He had turned his head slightly, as if he was thinking over Karga’s message.

“You can’t really be considering this,” you said quietly, looking back at the flickering hologram. “He’ll have you killed the first chance he gets.”

“If you succeed, you keep the Child,” Karga continued. “And I will have your name cleared with the Guild, for a man of honor should not be forced to live in exile.”

You scoffed, shaking your head. The Mandalorian looked back to the hologram as Karga finished his message and the hologram disappeared. He leaned back in his chair and stared forward.

“You know that this sounds like a set-up,” you said, stepping forward to the control panel. “You cannot actually be considering this.”

“Why not?” The Mandalorian asked, turning his helmet to you. “This could clear both of our names.”

“Only because it would kill us,” you replied, a skeptical look on your face. You crossed your arms and leaned on the control panel. 

“No,” he replied. “Not with you and I working together. We could do this.”

You huffed and looked away. You knew he was right, even though this job would be incredibly dangerous. You had completed plenty of similar jobs, but never against ex-Imperial forces. You had only ever seen them during the war, and you shook the thought from your mind before the memories of your past could work their way into your mind.

You looked back at the Mandalorian, who was looking at you. You sighed.

“Alright, what the hell,” you muttered. “Worst they can do is kill me.”

“Nevarro it is,” he replied. He punched the coordinates into the control panel and soon your new course was set. You sat back in the copilot’s seat and brought your knees up under you, resting your head against the wall. 

After making the final adjustments to the controls, the Mandalorian stood with the Child nestled in his arms. He placed the Child in his crib beside you and turned to the door. 

“You should rest,” he said quietly, looking down at you. 

“I will,” you replied, nodding your head. “I’ll be in here.”

He took a few steps to the door before pausing and turning to you again. You looked up at his helmet, feeling his eyes on you through the layers of metal. 

“Goodnight,” he said, turning back to the opening door and leaving the cockpit. As the door shut, you could hear him clambering down the ladder to the hull. You got up and looked down at the Child, who was fighting sleep and losing. You tucked his blankets around his small body and grabbed your own blanket from the night before. You unfolded it and laid on the floor again, tucking your arm under your head. You sighed and shut your eyes.

_Nevarro it is._


End file.
